hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sick Villagers
|name = Sick Villagers |kanji = |romaji = |located in = Village of the Bandits from the Mountains, Greed Island |manga debut = Chapter 134 (Mentioned) Chapter 135 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 77 (1999) Episode 62 (2011) |image gallery = yes}} The Sick Villagers are a group of non-player characters (NPCs) residing within the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 135 Appearance The Sick Villagers wear a helmet with a mountain logo on its center, a scarf that covers the lower part of their face, a sleeveless tunic with a sash, bracers, cloth shoes, and they carry a sword. Personality Contrary to what is said about them being bandits,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 they're actually residents of a small village suffering from a mysterious illness and need money to pay for their exorbitantly priced medicine. They are also known to show trust and credence towards those that showed them kindness without asking for compensation before.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 Plot Greed Island arc The Sick Villagers are first mentioned by a Trade Shop NPC, who warns Gon and Killua about a group of bandits in the mountain area. Gon and Killua followed by a persistent Biscuit encounter the Sick Villagers posing as bandits in the mountains. The Sick Villagers leap into the air to seemingly attack the boys but instead fall on their knees and plea for help. The Sick Villagers bring Gon, Killua, and Biscuit to their village in their leader's home, and show them the leader's son. It's explained that the son and everyone else in the village, suffer from a local endemic disease that gradually increases from a low to a high fever, which proves to be fatal after a one month period. The leader explains there's a medicine for the disease, but the effects only last one week and when you stop taking the medicine, the fever quickly rises again. Gon inquiries how expensive it is for the medicine, while Killua thinks the Sick Villagers will offer them something valuable if they do. The leader's wife details that it's 80,000 , the same amount Gon and Killua have. So Gon gives the money to the leader's wife who graciously accepts it and when the village leader's boy becomes cold the boys give up their clothing. The leader is thankful to both of the boys, but Killua assured him that no thanks are needed, but notes an item or information would suffice. However, the villagers have nothing of the sort. After Gon wins the Paladin's Necklace in a tournament and reads about it in his binder, he has an idea that the Sick Villagers they met before weren't sick but suffering from a curse. So Gon and group return to the Sick Villagers' home, Gon explains the situation to the leader and asks them to trust them. The leader agrees to go through Gon's plan since they helped them before without asking for any compensation, so they believe in them. All of the villagers transform into their card form and with the help of Gon's Paladin's Necklace are cured and become healthy. With the villagers now cured of their disease, they bestow to them the Wild Luck Alexandrite as a reward. Cards References Navigation es:Los_aldeanos_enfermos Category:Group Category:Greed Island NPCs